


Fun Days

by Wynter_Daye



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Daye/pseuds/Wynter_Daye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi wants to have fun. Sora wants to have fun, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Really, I don't.
> 
> This was written for Femslash February... so... yeah... this is a Somi (Sora x Mimi) Yay! Erm...

 

* * *

"I'm _bored_!"

"Huh?" Sora looks up from her homework to look at Mimi, who is looking over the side of the bed she's siting on to look back at her.

"I mean, homework is boring!" Mimi pushes the stack of books laying next to her off the bed, and it hits the spot next to Sora with a " _ **THUD"**_.

" _Hey!_ " Sora jumps up from the floor. "Those could've hit me!"

Mimi groans. "Sorry."

Sora's anger deflates into something else. "Well, if you're bored..." Sora walks over to Mimi and cups her face with her hands.

"Huh?" Mimi lifts her head up to look at Sora questioningly.

"We could do something else..." Sora grins and leans forward to kiss Mimi on the lips.

… Maybe this will be a fun day after all.

* * *

 


End file.
